I Got The Panda - sekuel
by Lovara
Summary: Sekuel I Got The Panda. Kris seorang duda yang jatuh hati pada sahabat putranya sendiri. kristao. yaoi. oneshoot. NC.


"Sehun? kau marah padaku?" tanya Tao saat jam istirahat sekolah.

"Marah? Untuk?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Karena aku sudah bercinta dengan ayahmu sendiri" ucap Tao langsung.

Uhuk...

Sehun tersedak sandwich yang sedang ia makan. Tao hanya menatap teman baiknya itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Bisakah kau tidak berbicara frontal seperti itu, Tao?" kata Sehun.

Tao memasang pose heran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya kesal.

"Kau tidak marah padaku kan?" tanya Tao sekali lagi.

"Tidak. Puas?" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Yeyyy~ kau memang sahabat terbaik ku Hun~" Tao langsung memeluk Sehun kencang.

"Yak jangan peluk-peluk sembarangan!" seru Sehun kesal. Dan Tao hanya tertawa mendengar suara Sehun.

 **Sekuel I Got The Panda**

 **.**

 **Lovara**

 **.**

 **Yaoi**

 **.**

 **Kristao**

 **...**

Kris merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya yang berharga. Ia membuka mata dan menatap jam disamping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 2 pagi. Mata Kris menangkap sesosok bayangan hitam yang kini sedang berjongkok diantara kakinya.

"Ahhh~" desah Kris.

Kris menyibakkan selimutnya dan melihat Tao tengah mengulum penisnya.

"Taoohh..." ucap Kris sambil merasakan nikmat.

"Kris? kau terbangun? Apa aku membangunkan mu?" tanya Tao polos.

"Tidak sayang, kau tidak hanya membangunkan ku, tapi kau juga membangunkannya" Kris melirik penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"Apa aku boleh melanjutkan kembali kegiatan ku, Kris?"

"Of course baby~"

Tao mengecupi ujung penis Kris dengan bibir kucingnya.

"SShhh... Masukkan sayang~" Kris rupanya sudah tidak sabar.

Hup. Tao memasukkan tidak sampai setengah dari penis Kris ke dalam mulutnya. Tangannya pun tak mau kalah, ia memijat pelan sisa penis Kris dan twinballs Kris. lidah Tao bermain dengan lihai pada penis Kris.

"Good job baby~" Kris mencengkram rambut Tao, pinggulnya ia gerakkan seolah sedang bercinta dengan hole Tao yang ketat.

"Nngghhh... ngghhh..." getaran dari mulut Tao semakin menambah nikmat pada penis Kris.

"Ohh~ sayang~ aku hampir..."

Tao yang merasa penis Kris akan cum, segera mempercepat kulumannya. Tak sampai 5 menit, mulut Tao sudah penuh dengan sperma Kris.

"Kris~ kau mengotori piyama panda kesayangan ku~" rengek Tao saat sperma Kris sampai mengotori piyama yang ia pakai.

"Aku akan membelikan yang baru untuk mu~" ucap Kris.

"Benarkah?" seru Tao girang.

"Tentu saja sayang~"

"Yey~ terima kasih Kris~"

Tao langsung menubruk Kris dan mencium bibirnya. Kris langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memeluk pinggang Tao. Posisi Tao kini duduk diatas paha Kris dengan lutut terlipat.

"Eunnghh..." desahan keluar dari mulut Tao saat Kris meremas buttnya.

Lidah Kris langsung masuk kedalam mulut Tao dan menggoda lidah Tao.

"Uhh~ Kris~"

"Iya sayang~"

Tangan Kris mengusap nipple Tao dengan lembut.

"Buka~" Tao merengek manja pada Kris.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kris segera melepas piyama Tao. kini Tao sudah sepenuhnya naked dan Kris sendiri masih memakai piyama, hanya saja bagian bawahnya sudah tidak tertutupi apapun.

"Ahhh~" keduanya mendesah bersamaan saat Tao dengan sengaja menggesekkan buttnya dengan penis Kris yang sudah hard kembali.

"Naughty panda~" Kris mencium hidung kecil Tao dengan gemas.

Kris kecewa saat Tao beranjak dari pangkuannya. Tapi kekecewaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, Tao tengah menungging didepannya dengan wajah sayu dan hole sempit yang jadi favoritnya.

"Kris~ ayo masuk~" goda Tao.

"Shit, jangan salahkan aku jika besok kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar panda~"

Kris langsung memasukkan penisnya kedalam hole Tao dengan sekali hentak. Tao membelalakkan matanya saat penis Kris masuk dan menyentuh titik nikmatnya.

"Oohh~ Kris... move..." pinta Tao tidak sabar.

"As your wish baby~"

Kris menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat. Tao mendesah nikmat tiap kali penis Kris menyentuh titik nikmatnya.

"Aaahhh... Lebih... cepat~"

Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Kris kini sudah membuka semua pakaiannya. Tangan Kris rupanya tidak tinggal diam, ia memilin kedua nipple Tao dan menghasilkan erangan dari Tao.

"Sial, kau selalu sempit sayang~ Ugghhh..."

Tao menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Kris dengan mata sayu.

"Penis mu selalu membuatku penuh Kris~"

Kris sempat tidak percaya. Anak ini ternyata pandai berdirty talk saat bercinta.

"Siapa yang mengajari mu berbicara seperti itu saat bercinta huh?!" Kris semakin menaikkan tempo gerakannya.

"Aahh... Ngghh... Se..Hun..dia mem..beriku..film dewasa..." jawab Tao sambil mendesah.

Kris sedikit merasa lega. Setidaknya hanya dia seorang yang merasakan hole sempit dan ketat milik Tao.

"Ohhh Kris... aku sampai..."

"Bersama sayang..."

Keduanya mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Kris segera menyelimuti tubuh Tao yang kelelahan.

"Selamat tidur sayang..."

 **...**

"Pagi paman~" sapa Jongin yang ikut menginap dirumahnya semalam.

"Oh pagi, kau sudah bangun?" ujar Kris yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur paman, semalam ada suara-suara aneh dirumah ini" kata Jongin.

Kris tersenyum kikuk mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Selamat pagi appa," kali ini Sehun yang datang keruang makan.

"Pagi Hun, duduklah appa akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian"

"Hey Hun," panggil Jongin pelan.

"Hmm..."

"Semalam appa mu bercinta dengan Tao," ucap Jongin.

"Lalu?" ucap Sehun dengan wajah datar.

Jongin melongo. "Kau tidak terkejut?"

"Tidak. Aku pernah melihat bekas mereka bercinta dimeja ini" jawab Sehun.

Jongin menatap meja makan didepannya dengan wajah jijik.

"Lalu, kau tidak marah sahabatmu sendiri bercinta dengan appa mu?" tanya Jongin.

"Untuk apa aku marah? Setidaknya appa ku tidak menyebarkan sperma nya pada perempuan yang tidak jelas asal usulnya diluar sana" jawab Sehun frontal.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun, mulutmu itu membutuhkan saringan" umpat Jongin.

"Selamat pagi~"

Tao muncul dengan wajah baru bangun tidur.

"Yak panda ! mandilah dulu dan baru kemari, kau bau sekali" seru Sehun.

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Iya-iya aku mandi" ucapnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Tok...tok...

Pintu rumah Kris diketuk pelan.

"Sehun? bisakah kau bukakan pintunya?" pinta Kris yang masih sibuk membuat sarapan.

Sehun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membukakan pintu.

"Selamat pagi Sehun~" sapa seorang wanita cantik dengan dress ketat warna orange.

Sehun menatap jengah wanita didepannya ini.

"Selamat pagi" jawab Sehun acuh.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan appa mu, apakah dia sedang tidak sibuk?" tanya wanita itu.

"Masuklah. Akan ku panggilkan appa ku" ujar Sehun dingin.

wanita itu duduk disofa. Kedua kakinya ia silangkan, membuat paha putih nan mulusnya terekspos bebas.

"Appa, Nara datang mencari mu" ucap Sehun.

"Nara? Ada apa dia kemari?" Kris mengernyit heran mengetahui sekretarisnya datang kerumah di hari libur ini.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas dia seperti wanita miskin yang tidak mempunyai uang untuk membeli bahan dressnya" kata Sehun sadis.

"Appa akan segera menemuinya,"

"Ah- sajangnim selamat pagi" wanita bernama Nara itu segera bangkit dan membungkukkan badannya didepan Kris.

"Selamat pagi, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Kris langsung.

Nara kembali duduk saat Kris juga duduk dihadapannya.

"Maaf sajangnim mengganggu waktu libur anda, tapi saya ingin menyerahkan berkas ini secepatnya"

Kris menatap Nara yang sengaja menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan membungkuk rendah, agar belahan dadanya besarnya terlihat oleh Kris.

"Paman Kris~"

Tiba-tiba Tao datang dan memeluk Kris dari belakang.

"Hey, kau membuatku terkejut. Ada apa?" suara Kris melembut saat berbicara dengan Tao.

"Aku lapar~ ayo kita makan~" rengek Tao.

"Kalian makanlah dulu,"

"Tidak mau~"

"Kris berbalik dan menatap Nara.

"Jadi, apa ada lagi yang ingin kau berikan?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak ada sajangnim"

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pulang sekarang"

Nara menatap Tao dengan pandangan benci.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi sajangnim-" ucapnya.

Dari balik tembok Sehun dan Jongin berhigh-five. "Kita sukses membuat nenek sihir itu pergi" ucap Sehun.

 **...**

Tao tengah menikmati angin semilir yang berhembus pelan. Ia menatap teman-temannya yang sedang berlarian berebut bola.

"Kau tidak ikut bermain Tao?" Sungjae, teman satu kelas Tao menghampirinya.

Tao tidak bisa berkata kalau sekarang bagian belakangnya sakit. "Tidak," jawab Tao singkat.

"Kau sakit panda?" tanya Sungjae sambil menempelkan tangannya dikening Tao.

"Ishh~ aku tidak sakit" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aigoo~ panda ini marah eoh~" dengan gemas Sungjae mencubit pipi Tao.

"Hey Tao,"

"Apa?" jawab Tao sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang agak memerah.

"Apa minggu depan kau ada waktu?" tanya Sungjae.

"Minggu depan? Sepertinya tidak ada, tapi aku biasa menginap dirumah Sehun bersama Jongin, jika akhir pekan. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajak mu ketaman bermain. Kemarin sepupu ku memberiku dua tiket ketaman bermain dan aku tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa"

Mata Tao berbinar begitu mendengar kata taman bermain.

"Aku mau !" seru Tao sambil memeluk lengan Sungjae.

"Eh?"

"Ayo ke taman bermain minggu depan"

Sungjae tersenyum lebar saat Tao menyetujui ajakannya minggu depan.

Dari kejauhan Sehun melihat Tao yang sedang mengobrol bersama Sungjae. Sehun mempunyai firasat kalau Sungjae menyukai Tao sejak lama.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Tao dan Sungjae? Ku dengar mereka sempat menjadi tetangga dulu sebelum Tao pindah ke kemari" kata Jongin.

"Bagaimana Hun? Apa kau setuju Tao bersama Sungjae atau bersama ayahmu?" tanya Jongin.

"Itu urusan mereka, aku tidak mau ikut campur" jawab Sehun lalu meninggalkan Jongin.

"Ck dasar manusia berwajah dingin" umpat Jongin kesal.

"Aku mendengar mu Kim Jongin" seru Sehun yang sudah berjalan didepan Jongin.

 **...**

Tok...Tok...

Pintu ruangan kerja Kris diketuk.

"Masuk..."

Nara, wanita yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Kris masuk.

"Permisi sajangnim, ada dokumen yang harus sajangnim tanda tangani" kata Nara sambil menyerahkan beberapa buah map dimeja Kris.

Srak...

Entah sengaja atau tidak, Nara menyenggol tumpukan kertas dimeja Kris dan menjatuhkannya.

"Ma-maafkan saya sajangnim" ucap Nara kelihatan panik.

Kris hanya terdiam sambil menatap tumpukan kertas yang sekarang berserakan dilantai.

"A-akan saya bereskan kembali" kata Nara kemudian ia membungkuk untuk mengambil kertas-kertas yang berserakan dilantai.

Dengan posisi Nara yang membungkuk didepan Kris, Kris bahkan bisa melihat warna pakaian dalam yang Nara pakai. Buah dada Nara yang termasuk dalam ukuran besar itu bergerak tiap kali Nara membungkuk. Tapi entah kenapa Kris sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa pada benda kebanggaannya dibalik celana. Kemarin, hanya dengan melihat paha mulus Tao yang sedikit terekspos Kris langsung ereksi.

"Hahh~" Kris menghela napasnya pendek. Belum genap 24 jam ia berpisah dengan Tao, sekarang Kris sudah ingin bertemu bocah panda menggemaskan itu lagi.

"Sajangnim baik-baik saja?" tanya Nara sedikit kecewa karena Kris tidak memperhatikannya, justru melamun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh keluar sekarang"

Dengan berat hati Nara melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan Kris.

"Sial, kenapa Kris tidak tertarik padaku? Aku harus melakukan segala cara agar dia jatuh hati padaku" gumam Nara pelan.

 **...**

"Sehun~ Jongin~" Tao berteriak heboh saat berada dikantin.

"Kau selalu saja berisik, panda" ucap Jongin.

"Kalian tahu? Sungjae mengajakku pergi ke taman bermain Minggu depan" kata Tao senang.

"Yak! Bukankah hari Minggu sudah jadwal tetap kita untuk berkumpul dirumah Sehun?" seru Jongin.

"Hehe... maafkan aku teman-teman, mungkin untuk Minggu depan aku tidak ikut berkumpul bersama" jawab Tao.

"Kau tidak setia kawan Tao"

"Hanya sekali ini saja~" Tao beraegyo.

Drrttt...Drttt..

Ponsel Sehun bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk.

"Siapa? Luhan?" tanya Jongin.

"Appaku" jawab Sehun. "Sepulang sekolah nanti Appaku akan menjemput kita, kau mau ikut dengan kami Tao?" tanya Sehun pada Tao.

"Tentu saja~" jawab Tao girang.

"Aku ada kencan dengan Kyungsoo, aku nanti akan pulang sendiri" jawab Jongin.

"Dasar tidak setia kawan~" kali ini Tao membalik ucapan Jongin.

"Seharusnya kau berkaca pada dirimu sendiri Tao," balas Jongin tidak mau kalah.

 **...**

"Tao tidak ikut pulang bersama kita?" tanya Kris saat menjemput Sehun disekolah.

"Dia bilang ikut, tapi sepertinya anak itu terlalu asik berlatih wushu" jawab Sehun. "Apa aku perlu mencarinya?"

Kris menggeleng. "Biar appa saja yang mencarinya sendiri" ucap Kris lalu meninggalkan Sehun diparkiran.

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang naik taksi," gumam Sehun pasrah.

Kaki panjang Kris melangkah memasuki sekolahan Sehun. beberapa siswi yang melihat Kris menjerit tertahan. Mereka bertanya-tanya apakah Kris adalah guru baru mereka. Kris yang tidak menemukan ruang latihan wushu akhirnya bertanya pada segerombolan siswi yang sejak tadi menatapnya.

"Permisi nona-nona, kemana arah jalan menuju ruang latihan wushu?" tanya Kris sopan.

"A-anda tinggal berjalan lurus dan kemudian berbelok ke kanan, pintu ketiga adalah ruang latihan wushu" jawab seorang siswi yang terlihat sangat gugup.

"Terima kasih~"

"Tu-tunggu,"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya. "Ya?"

"Apakah anda guru baru disekolah ini?" tanya siswi itu penasaran.

Kris tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku ayah dari Wu Sehun" jawab Kris.

Beberapa dari mereka terlihat kecewa.

Kris berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Sesekali ia tersenyum pada siswa yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Langkah kaki Kris terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan **'Ruang Latihan Wushu'**.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Kris langsung saja masuk kedalam ruangan itu. mata Kris langsung disuguhi sebuah pemandangan indah. Tao yang kelelahan berlatih tengah tidur terlentang di lantai, napasnya yang terengah-engah membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Kris.

"Sial hanya mendengar suara napasnya saja sudah membuatku tegang," gumam Kris melihat gembungan pada bagian celananya.

Tao yang sedang tiduran di lantai merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekatinya, secara refleks Tao mengambil tongkat wushu miliknya dan bersiap memukul orang itu.

"Paman Kris?" seru Tao saat mengetahui orang yang mengendap-endap itu adalah Kris.

Kris tersenyum dan mendekati Tao. "Aku lebih suka kalau tongkat ku ini yang menusuk mu sayang~"

Tao merasakan penis Kris yang tegang menggesek miliknya. "Paman sudah hard?"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, jangan memanggil ku paman saat kita sedang berdua~" Kris meremas bokong Tao gemas.

"Ngghh~ Kris..."

"Kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu baby,"

"Aku bukan wanita Kris, jangan berkata manis padaku," Tao membalas pelukan Kris.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal wanita tadi sekretarisku menggodaku. Dia menunjukkan dada dan pahanya yang mulus~"

Tao melepaskan pelukan Kris dan menatap ayah sahabatnya itu tajam. "Apa dia wanita yang kemarin datang kerumah?"

Kris mengangguk. "Beberapa hari ini dia selalu menggodaku,"

Tao yang merasa cemburu segera mencium bibir Kris dengan ganas. Kris tersenyum kecil saat mengetahui Tao cemburu. Ia menarik pinggang Tao agar semakin menempel padanya. Penis Kris yang sejak tadi sudah sangat tegang, menggesek milik Tao yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Aaahh..." Tao merasakan penisnya mulai terbangun akibat rangsangan dari Kris.

"Sayang, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi..."

Kris segera melepas celana panjang sekaligus celana dalamnya. Penisnya mengacung tegak, seakan menantang Tao. Mengerti akan maksud Kris, Tao segera berjongkok dan menungging. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk membuka belahan bokongnya, hole sempit yang menjadi kesukaan Kris terlihat di depan mata.

"Cepat Kris~ Sehun pasti sudah menunggu kita" kata Tao dengan tatapan sayu.

Kris mengocok penisnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mulai memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam hole Tao.

"Ngghh...Ahh..." Mereka mendesah nikmat.

Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. "Fuck, kau selalu... sempit sayang~"

"Ohh...Kris~"

Tangan Kris menyusup masuk kedalam kaos yang Tao pakai. Nipple Tao yang tegang, kini menjadi sasaran jari-jari panjang Kris.

"Aaaahh...Nnghhh..."

Tubuh Tao bergerak sesuai hentakan dari pinggul Kris. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memijat penisnya sendiri yang tak terjamah.

"Unghhh...Kris~ akhu...ham...pir..."

"Tahan sebentar sayang~"

Kris semakin brutal menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Aaaahhh/Oohhh..."

Keduanya klimaks bersamaan. Sperma milik Kris bahkan sampai keluar dari hole Tao. sebelum miliknya kembali tegang lagi, Kris mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan membersihkan lelehan sperma miliknya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sehun pasti marah besar" kata Tao yang sudah membenahi penampilannya.

 **...**

Hari ini wajah Kris terkesan suram. Beberapa karyawan diperusahaannya sempat mendapatkan omelan panjang dari Kris hanya karena kesalahan kecil.

"Ada apa dengan sajangnim?" tanya seorang karyawan pada Nara.

"Entahlah, mungkin sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihnya?" sahut karyawan lain.

"Mwo? Memangnya sajangnim punya kekasih?" ucap Nara tidak percaya.

"Mungkin saja, beberapa hari ini sajangnim selalu menatap layar ponselnya sambil tersenyum. Minggu lalu aku juga mendengar sajangnim menelpon seseorang dan memanggilnya sayang"

"Bisa sajakan sajangnim menelpon Sehun, putranya?" kata Nara.

"Mana mungkin sajangnim memanggil putranya semesra itu?"

Kris menatap ponselnya geram. Sejam yang lalu Tao mengiriminya sebuah pesan. Kalau bocah panda itu tidak bisa datang ke rumah karena sudah ada janji dengan teman satu kelasnya. Saat Kris bertanya pada Sehun, Sehun mengatakan Tao pergi bersama Sungjae ke taman bermain.

Jujur saja Kris tidak suka jika Tao pergi berdua dengan teman satu kelasnya, kecuali dengan Jongin atau Sehun putranya sendiri. Rasanya Kris ingin mengatakan bahwa Tao adalah miliknya dan tidak seorangpun yang boleh menyentuhnya seujung rambut pun. Jari panjang Kris mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Tao.

 **...**

Tao terpaksa membatalkan acara nya bersama Sungjae karena membaca sebuah pesan dari Kris.

"Ayolah cepat..." gumam Tao saat taksi yang ia naiki terjebak macet.

"Ahjushi aku turun disini saja" kata Tao yang langsung berlari setelah membayar ongkos taksinya.

Beruntung Tao adalah seorang atlet. Berlari dengan jarak cukup jauh seperti ini bukan apa-apa untuknya. Berkali-kali Tao menabrak pundak pejalan kaki, setelah meminta maaf ia pun kembali berlari.

"Hosh...Hosh..."

20 menit berlari akhirnya ia sampai didepan kantor Kris.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kris" ucap Tao pada penjaga recepsionis.

"Apa kau mempunyai janji dengan sajangnim?"

Tao kesal dengan wanita didepannya ini. "Aku teman Sehun. Sehun menyuruhku kemari menemui ayahnya karena ada sesuatu yang gawat"

Wajah wanita itu jadi panik. "Gunakan lift sebelah kanan. Sajangnim ada diruangan ujung"

Tanpa dijelaskan pun Tao sudah tahu letak ruangan kerja Kris.

Begitu keluar dari lift, Tao bertemu dengan Nara. Wanita itu tampak terkejut melihat Tao ada dikantor.

"Bukankah kau teman Sehun?" kata Nara.

"Aku harus menemui Kris sekarang, ini penting"

Nara terkejut mendengar Tao menyebut nama Kris tanpa embel-embel.

"Sajangnim sedang sibuk diruangan nya. kau tidak boleh masuk ke dalam" larang Nara.

"Kris yang menyuruhku datang menemuinya"

"Benarkah? Seharusnya jika sajangnim ada janji dengan seseorang dia harus mengatakannya padaku"

Kesabaran Tao habis sudah. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Kris.

"Kris, sekretaris mu tidak mengijinkan ku masuk !" seru Tao kesal.

Beberapa saat kemudian Tao menyerahkan ponselnya pada Nara.

"Ba-baik sajangmin" ucap Nara gugup.

"Kau boleh masuk" kata Nara setelah ia menyerahkan ponsel Tao kembali.

 **...**

"Kris? kau baik-baik saja?" Tao langsung masuk keruangan Kris.

Kris tersenyum di balik meja kerja nya.

"Kris? kau tidak apa-apa?" Tao heran melihat Kris yang nampak sehat.

"Aku baik-baik saja baby~"

Tao masih mematung ditempatnya berdiri.

"Kunci pintunya dan mendekatlah kemari" perintah Kris.

Seolah tersihir dengan ucapan Kris, Tao mengunci pintu dan berjalan pelan kearah Kris.

Kris memundurkan kursinya membuat sedikit celah antara kakinya dan meja. Kris menggenggam tangan Tao.

"Apa kau berlari sampai sini? Kau berkeringat sayang"

Tao hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Tu-tunggu Kris. Kau bilang kau keracunan?" kata Tao tepat sebelum Kris mulai menciumi tangannya.

"Aku memang keracunan, keracunan tubuhmu baby Tao~"

Sret...

Kris menarik tangan Tao dan membuat Tao jatuh terduduk dipangkuannya.

"Ka-kau mau apa Kris?" tanya Tao gugup. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengeras dibawah sana.

"Mengobati keracunanku tentu saja~" jawab Kris sambil mencium leher jenjang Tao.

Tao berusaha agar ia tidak mendesah karena perbuatan Kris.

"Ngghh~"

Tapi ternyata tubuhnya berkata lain. Tao memiringkan kepalanya memberikan akses bagi Kris agar lebih leluasa mencumbu lehernya.

"Kau harus tahu sayang, bahwa tubuh ini hanya untukku saja~" ucap Kris sambil melanjutkan kerjanya. Memberi warna merah pada leher Tao.

"Yaaahh~"

Kris menarik pinggang Tao agar lebih merapat pada tubuhnya. Ia menatap wajah Tao yang mulai sayu dengan leher penuh tanda merah.

"Kris~" panggil Tao dengan suara lemas dan wajah sayu.

Tanpa aba-aba Kris langsung mencium bibir merah Tao. Lidahnya mengetuk bibir Tao agar terbuka. Dengan senang hati Tao membuka kedua bibirnya. Lidah panjang Kris langsung masuk kedalam mulut Tao.

Bunyi kecipak memenuhi ruangan. Tao mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kris. Bagian bawahnya mulai berdiri akibat rangsangan yang Kris berikan pada bokong padatnya. Berkali-kali jari- Kris menggoda hole Tao dari balik celana yang ia kenakan.

"Jangan disini Kris," ucap Tao saat Kris mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Sayang, kau tidak lihat milikku sudah berdiri sejak 15 menit 10 detik yang lalu?" ratap Kris melihat celananya sudah menggembung dengan indah.

Tao melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Aku tidak mau disini. Disini ada sekretarismu yang genit itu"

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Kris langsung.

"Ti-tidak. Siapa bilang aku cemburu?" jawab Tao sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Kris tiba-tiba berdiri. Untung saja Tao yang sigap segera memeluk leher Kris agar ia tidak terjatuh.

"Kris? kau mau kemana?" tanya Tao yang berada dalam gendongan Kris.

"Kita pulang kerumah dan melanjutkan kegiatan kita" jawab Kris. Ia memperbaiki posisi Tao. kini Tao seperti sekarung beras yang diangkut.

"Gyaaa~ Kris turunkan aku!" teriak Tao histeris.

"Diamlah sayang, atau aku akan membobol lubang mu disini" ancam Kris serius.

Tao terdiam. Dalam hati ia melancarkan sumpah serapah untuk Kris.

Nara langsung berdiri begitu mendengar pintu ruangan Kris terbuka.

"Sa-sajangnim anda mau kemana?" tanya Nara saat melihat Kris keluar ruangan dengan menggendong Tao dipundaknya.

"Batalkan semua janji hari ini. aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihku" jawab Kris sambil berlalu.

"Baik sajangnim. Eh? Apa?!" seru Nara kaget mendengar perkataan atasannya itu. Kekasih? Seorang pemuda? Atasannya itu gay?

 **...**

Kris yang sudah tidak sabar lagi, langsung menyerang Tao begitu ia menutup pintu. Kris sengaja menggesekkan benda kebanggaannya dengan milik Tao yang sama-sama sudah mengeras. Tao mengeram nikmat dalam ciuman mereka. Terlebih saat tangan Kris mulai mengelus pelan perut dan memilin nipplenya.

"Krisshhh~"

"Desahkan nama ku dengan keras baby~"

Kris mulai membuka kancing kemeja Tao. salah satu pemandangan favoritnya tersaji didepan mata. Dada berisi Tao yang berkeringat semakin membuatnya terlihat seksi ditambah dengan kedua nipple yang sudah sepenuhnya tegang.

"Ugghh Krisshh..."

Kris menjilati nipple tegang Tao bergantian.

"Terushh Krishh..." Tao menekan kepala Kris agar semakin kencang mengulum nipplenya.

Tangan Tao merembet kebawah dan mengelus gundukan pada celana Kris.

"Sshhh..."

Kris menghentikan kulumannya pada nipple Tao dan menatap Tao yang tengah tersenyum.

"Mulai nakal hmm~"

Mereka kembali berciuman dengan panas. Tao sudah melepas kemeja biru miliknya. Kini gantian tangan Tao yang menyusup masuk kedalam kemeja abu-abu milik Kris. Tao mengelus dada dan perut Kris yang terasa lebih kencang dari miliknya. Merasa terganggu dengan kemeja itu, Tao dengan kasar merobek kemeja Kris.

"Waow, apa kau sudah tidak sabar sayang?"

Tao tersenyum manis, sebelum ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Kris lakukan padanya. Tao menghujani dada Kris dengan kecupan-kecupan. Perlahan Tao kini berjongkok didepan celana Kris yang sudah menggembung.

"Hay adik kecil~" sapa Tao didepan penis Kris.

"Adik kecil ingin keluar dari sarangnya sayang~"

Dengan cekatan Tao membuka ikat pinggang Kris dan membuka celana panjang Kris.

"Kris? kenapa milik mu semakin panjang?" ucap Tao kagum melihat penis Kris yang sudah berdiri tegak dihadapannya.

"Kau suka?"

Tao mengangguk semangat. Ia segera memasukkan penis panjang Kris ke dalam mulutnya.

Kris mendesis nikmat merasakan blowjob yang Tao berikan padanya.

 **...**

Tak sehelai benangpun yang melekat pada tubuh keduanya. Tao tengah membuka lebar kedua kakinya dan Kris dengan semangat menjilati hole Tao. Lidah panjangnya menerobos masuk membuat Tao kembali mendesahkan namanya.

"Krishh...Angghh..."

Kris bangkit berdiri dan menatap Tao yang sudah sangat menggoda. Ia mengocok pelan penisnya sendiri.

"Kau siap sayang?" tanya Kris.

"Uggghh...Masuki aku Kris~ aku ingin penis panjangmu itu~" kata Tao dengan mata sayu dan hole yang berkedut.

Jleb...

Kris langsung memasukkan keseluruhan penisnya dengan sekali hentak.

"Aarghh.." teriak Tao antara sakit dan nikmat.

Kris merasakan dinding hole Tao memijat miliknya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa hole Tao selalu terasa sempit seperti ini. Padahal mereka sudah sering bercinta. Kris mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

"Lebih cephaaat..."

Sesuai permintaan Tao, Kris menaikkan tempo gerakannya. Bunyi paha yang saling beradu memenuhi ruang tamu. Mungkin Sehun akan mengamuk kalau mengetahui sofa kesayangannya akan penuh dengan sperma.

"Kris!" seru Tao saat Kris mengeluarkan penisnya dari holenya.

"Aku lelah sayang jika harus berdiri" jawab Kris yang dengan enteng duduk disamping Tao.

Entah belajar dari siapa tapi Tao mengeluarkan smirknya. Tao duduk dipangkuan Kris. Penis keduanya saling bersentuhan. Tao menggenggam penis Kris dan mengarahkannya pada holenya sendiri.

Bles...

Tao menaikk-turunkan tubuhnya. Membuat penis Kris keluar masuk holenya dengan cepat. Kris meremas bokong Tao untuk menambah rangsangan pada kekasihnya ini.

"Ughh Krishh...ini nikmat..." racau Tao saat penis Kris menyentuh titik nikmatnya.

Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Tao.

"Kris~ akhuu... hampirr..."

Kris memegangi pinggang Tao dan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

Crot...

Cairan putih keluar dari penis Tao mengenai dada dan perut Kris. Tao terengah-engah pasca orgasme ketiganya. Sedangkan Kris sama sekali belum mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Kau curang Kris, aku sudah orgasme sampai tiga kali kau bahkan belum sekalipun" kata Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Berhenti bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu peach~ aku selalu tidak bisa menahan diriku jika kau selalu bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu" kata Kris sambil membelai wajah Tao yang penuh dengan keringat.

 **...**

Ide Kris bercinta memang gila. Setelah mengotori sofa kesayangan Sehun. Kini keduanya berada di tepi kolam renang. Tao tengah menungging memperlihatkan bokong padat dan seksinya. Serta Kris yang menatap lapar bokong Tao. Ia mengelus pelan bokong Tao membuat sang pemilik mendesah pelan.

Jleb...

Kris langsung memasukkan penisnya. Menyetubuhi Tao dari belakang seperti ini merupakan favorit Kris. Ia bisa dengan leluasa menggentakkan penisnya.

"Aaahhh~Ughh~Krisshh~aanghhh~"

Dan sepertinya posisi ini juga menjadi favorit Tao. Penis Kris menumbuk titik nikmatnya berkali-kali.

"Shhh...kau nikmat sayang~" gumam Kris merasakan pijatan dinding hole Tao pada penisnya.

"Terushh Krisshh~ lebiihh cephattt~"

Kris merasakan miliknya berkedut.

"Akhu hampir samphai sayangg..."

Kris semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Crot...

Tao orgasme untuk keempat kalinya.

"Tunggu sayang...Aaahhhh~"

Kris menembakkan sperma nya berkali-kali.

"Rasanya hangat Kris~" kata Tao setelah Kris mendapatkan orgasmenya.

Kris mengeluarkan penisnya dari hole Tao. Beberapa sperma sampai meluber keluar.

"Terima kasih sayang~" Kris mengecup kening Tao.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau mengatakan kalau kau keracunan?" tanya Tao menagih penjelasan dari Kris.

"Aku cemburu baby~ aku tidak mau kau pergi berdua dengan lelaki manapun kecuali aku" jawab Kris sambil menggenggam tangan Tao.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi Kris~" janji Tao.

Keduanya tersenyum dan berpelukan pada kursi ditepi kolam.

"Kris?"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana nasib sofa Sehun?" tanya Tao teringat ia beberapa kali menumpahkan spermanya pada sofa kesayangan Sehun.

"Kita urus itu nanti" jawab Kris enteng.

Tak sampai 5 menit terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam rumah.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGOTORI SOFA KESAYANGAN KU?!"

Rupanya Sehun sudah pulang dan mendapati sofa kesayangannya penuh dengan noda sperma.

"Setelah ini Sehun pasti akan membuangku ke kebun binatang" ucap Tao pelan.

 **END**

 **Done. Kelar. Siapa yang nagih ini sekuel?**

 **Thanks buat tim penagih sekuel. Anak kesayangan mamah Xinggurl. Skylar Otsu-chan yang entah kenapa jadi ikutan nagih sekuel. Dita yang tiap ketemu selalu nagih sekuel. Petrichor Wu. Sitha. Kuro neesan :3**

 **Dan kepada anak mamah** _ **Xinggurl**_ **diharapkan menyelesaikan sekuel Ffnya segera dengan full adegan ena-ena.**

 **Sekian dan terima jodoh.**


End file.
